


Thawing the Heart

by dracoangelica



Series: Senshi in the Sheets [2]
Category: Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Crystal - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Post Episode 3, Romance, Sailor Moon Crystal Timeline, Sex Toys, Slash, school girl yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoangelica/pseuds/dracoangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Rei joins the Sailor Senshi, Usagi spends the night. Hearts and sheets are warmed when the two cement their friendship with passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawing the Heart

 

" _Rei-chan…I’ve never felt so warm…”_

Rei opened her eyes in bed, heart pounding. She looked next to her to see Usagi fast asleep. Hesitantly, she reached a hand out, stroking through golden strands. She flushed, staring at her skin, so soft and smooth. At the caress, Usagi rolled over, mouth open in sleep.

Rei snuggled back down into the futon, one arm circling possessively over the slender waist.

This afternoon hadn’t turned out at all how she’d expected…

(Six hours earlier)

Rei had just stepped on the bus when a blond girl in the Juuban Middle School uniform bound to her feet, waving frantically. The short-haired girl next to hear looked up from her book, eyes wide at Usagi’s display of excitement.

Rei blushed and stepped forward, pitching her voice low as she scolded, “Usagi-chan, do you have to make such a display of yourself?”

Usagi, immune to censure beamed at her, eyes crinkled close with happiness. “Rei! How could I not be excited? We missed you!” She gasped when Usagi’s arms wrapped around her, her buns rubbing against her shoulder. Ami smiled, amused and indulgent, then reached over and pulled Usagi down on the seat before the bus’s moment caused her to fall.

Rei looked away, knowing a blush ran across her cheeks and instead of thumping down, she sat, crossing her legs at the ankle.

“Any word on what we are going to be fighting soon?” She asked, tucking her hair behind one ear.

“Luna thinks that something is building, but she hasn’t been able to figure out what. I’m working on writing a program that inputs the data of our last battles into a simulation to try and create some basis of planning.”

Usagi leaned back, eyes wide.

“So cool…” she whispered, “You’re so smart, Ami-chan!” She leaned over and squeezed her hand, making Ami duck her head with embarrassment. Usagi turned her head over to Rei, bumping her with her shoulder. “Everyone is so cool! You’re beautiful and Ami is brilliant! I know that we’re going to keep Tokyo safe together.”

Beautiful? Rei blinked.

“You shouldn’t say such things,” She chided. “It’s embarrassing.”

Ami covered her mouth to hide a chuckle. “I don’t think Usagi knows how to keep her true feeling inside,” she told her, rising as the bus began to slow. “I’ve got to head to cram school. There is a new practice exam at this one, so I need to prepare.”

Usagi waved, “Study hard Ami! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Rei nodded. “Good luck Ami-chan.” The short hair girl walked off the bus and Usagi pivoted in her seat, watching her go. Rei raised her head just in time to see her pull out a book and begin walking away from the stop.

After she’d left their sight, Usagi slipped back in her seat.

“Is your house this way?” Rei ventured. “I’ve never seen you on the bus before.”

Usagi shook her head. “Nope! I live back near the shopping district.”

Rei pulled back, looking incredulous. “This is completely out of your way Usagi-chan! Why did you take the bus?”

Usagi blinked. “Because I wanted to spend time with you, Rei-chan. Besides, being alone is boring.” She crossed her arms behind her head and stretched. “Momma doesn’t expect me home until later anyway. And your shrine is so cool!” Rei jumped when Usagi clasped her hands under her chin and leaned forward, eyes wide and full of emotion.

“Please let me hang out with you Rei-chan! I’ll be good!”

Rei swallowed and glanced around. Several people were looking at them and made her even more embarrassed. She scowled and pushed Usagi back. “Knock it off. Yes, you can come with me…but no more outrageous behavior!”

Usagi straightened, her enthusiasm practically making her bounce.

“No more obnoxious behavior! Okay!”

Rei rolled her eyes and stood for the next stop.

#

Usagi didn’t walk. She skipped. When she wasn’t skipping, she was darting. When she was sitting, she was quivering, eyes on some new scroll or artifact that she had questions about. When Rei had dressed into her miko attire, Usagi had watched, observing, “You’re skin is like fresh milk, so smooth and pale. How do you keep it that way when you’re in the sun?”

It made Rei pause, self-conscious that Usagi was noticing.

Later, when they were in the courtyard, Usagi had tried to make friends with Phobos and Deimos, but ended up annoying them. Rei couldn’t help laughing when they chased her around the yard, flapping their wings and cawing as she fled, screaming for Rei to help.

It wasn’t until Rei was doubled up on the steps of the shrine, howling with mirth that Usagi was left by the birds. As she composed herself, wiping tears from her eyes she’d looked up to see Usagi sitting next to her, one chin on her fist, a soft and gentle curve to her cupid’s bow mouth.

“You are so pretty when you smile,” Usagi said. “It makes me feel warm inside.”

Rei reached out, taking her hand and knocking her forehead against her new friend’s. “I feel warm when I’m with you too, Usagi-chan.”

An image assaulted her, as soon as their hands were clasped, a palace of white with a sky of deepest night…

“I’m hungry,” Usagi announced. “I guess I should head home.” A surge of dismay pushed Rei to her feet.

“Why don’t you spend the night?”

Usagi’s eye brightened, her mouth dropping open in a wide grin. “Really?”

Rei looked down at their joined hand and instinctively squeezed. “Yeah, really.”

#

Sitting on the floor and sharing manga was not a particularly exciting activity, Rei reflected as another peel of laughter rang out from Usagi. She was wearing an extra pair of Rei’s pajamas, her own clothes in the wash for tomorrow. Grandfather had beamed throughout dinner, thrilled that finally Rei had brought home a friend.

Friend. Someone who also had special powers, special abilities that protected instead of instilled fear.

“Rei-chan…” Usagi asked, shock tinging her voice. Rei looked up from her manga and squeaked, darting forward to snatch the book Usagi had just pulled from the closet.

“Not that one!” She told her, face flushing red.

Usagi’s eyes were wide, looking from the manga in her hand to the stash of them in the closet. Then she grinned and darted forward. Rei leaned back, holding the offending book behind her a look of panic.

“Usagi, no!”

“Rei is a pervert!” Usagi said gleefully, pressing her body close as she tried to crawl over her to get the manga back. “I want to see!”

“No! Usagi-chan!” She gasped as she fell onto her back, Usagi looming over her, one hand reaching, the other propping her up to keep her balance. She looked down and they both froze. Rei could see the curve of Usagi’s breasts through the thin tank-top, her long legs through the shorts were tangled with hers as they wrestled from the manga. Heat pooled between her legs then, so close to this girl and Rei threw the manga across the room, realizing that while she’d been staring, Usagi had almost grabbed it.

“Rei,” Usagi said, pouting, “It’s ok.”

Rei tried to scramble out from under her, shamed but Usagi was fast, clamping her arms around her shoulder and using her weight to pin her, head on chest. Rei looked down in Usagi’s face.

“I…”

Usagi bit her lip, as if debating something and Rei felt herself shaking. Here they were, pressed against one another on the floor…and Usagi had seen her secret collection of yuri hentai comics…knew that she’d bought comics where women pleasured other woman. She felt tears prick her eyes. Of course this friendship was too good to last. Usagi would be disgusted now, she would…

“Can I kiss you?” Usagi asked, her voice breathy.

Rei’s entire body reacted to the question, her breasts tightening, her back straightening.

“What?”

Usagi reached up with one hand and ran her thumb under Rei’s right eye, pulling away the damp digit. “Don’t hurt, Rei,” She murmured. “I want to kiss you.”

Numbed and amazed, Rei gave a nod, feeling as if she’d been struck by lightning at the question.

With a swift and hungry lunge, they kissed. Rei reached her hands up, curving them into Usagi’s hair, tasting something she’d dreamed of for longer than she could remember. Usagi held her shoulders, mouth soft and warm, tongue darting.

Rei pulled away after a moment and realized with shock that Usagi seemed to be in a haze of need.

“Rei-chan,” she whimpered, pushing close, “You hurt inside, don’t you?” the voice that spoke was almost higher than Usagi’s tones, softer. Her miko senses stirred and for a moment, another more mature woman superimposed her, someone confident and sensual…someone who looked at her with purpose.

“I don’t want people to think I’m a freak,” she admitted. “I have powers…and they are afraid. What would they think if they also knew…?”

Usagi’s hands cupped her face, and the pain receded for a moment. Then Usagi kissed her again and Rei relaxed, running her own hands through the blonde hair.

“I’m going to make you feel better tonight,” Usagi promised in her ear. “For tonight, be with me?”

Be with her? Did she mean…Rei gasped as Usagi’s lips moved lower, onto her shoulder.

Be with her like  _that_? She shivered. She’d often touched herself, dreaming of a faceless woman in bed with her, dreaming of touching and stroking all she wanted, moving to the sound of someone else’s frenzied breathing…could she have that tonight?

“Yes.” She moaned. “Yes, I’ll be with you.”

Usagi leaned back then, focused need in her eyes. She reached up, pulling pins from her hair, the odangos falling over her shoulders in a mass of curls and heavy hair. Rei stared at it, awed. She’d never seen such golden hair before. Her own black hair was such a contrast…gold and coal. Usagi wasted no time, her fingers unbuttoning the pajama top that she’d put on. As soon as her breasts were exposed to the air she bit her lip. Her nipples were hard. Usagi’s were too, she realized, pushing through the red tank top. With a sudden and hungry urge, Rei pushed Usagi back, making the girl gasp.

“I want to taste you too,” she told her, feeling strong, feeling in control. Usagi was to let her feel this tonight? Then she was going to make it worthwhile.

“I trust you Rei-chan,” Usagi breathed, stretching her hands above her head, making those tempting globes tighten against the thin material of her tank top. Rei shrugged off her top, then began at the hemline of the tank top, sliding it up over creamy flesh.

“Have you ever done this before?” Rei asked, leaning down to kiss Usagi’s stomach and to watch her face, gauging how she liked that.

“Yes,” Usagi sighed, closing her eyes in pleasure. “Ami and I…we once did. It was wonderful.”

Rei felt a spike of shock and sat up. “Ami…Ami-chan?”

Usagi pouted when she stopped. “Yes. Is that ok?” She leaned up on her elbows, and Rei processed this.

“I…didn’t know you two were dating,” she stammered, feeling like she’d invaded something. She pulled her hands away and Usagi lunged, crawling into Rei’s lap, wrapping her legs around her hips.

“It’s not like that Rei-chan,” Usagi told her, cupping her face. “Tonight, I want to be with you. Ami and I have made no promises to each other.”

Possessiveness surged in Rei. “Does that mean that you also will make no promises to me, Usagi-chan?”

Surprise flickered across Usagi’s features and she looked away.

“I…” She stumbled over the words, “I feel this for you Rei. I want to share this with you…but I don’t know if I can. I…dream of someone. Someone who I feel is important to me…more important than anything I’ve ever known.”

Jealousy rippled in Rei’s chest as she held the girl, as she struggled with her needs of now and her needs of later.

“I am not seeing anyone else right now,” she offered. Fingers locking in with Rei’s hands. “And I’m not trying to be a loose woman…” She flushed, looking away. “Can’t we just be together for now…do we have to make promises of forever?”

Rei stared at her, really looking. Usagi was smaller than her by a few inches, her breasts heavy pears with tight buds, her hips warm and so close to her own. Would she regret it if she let this love making happen tonight?

“I will be gentle,” Usagi promised. “And make you feel good Rei.”

She moved then, pushing Usagi down again, to Usagi’s delighted moan and with a ruthless need, pulled her friend’s shorts off of her.

“You might change your mind later,” Rei growled, nipping the flesh of Usagi’s thigh. Usagi bit her lip, arching her back. “You might decide that you want only me, what do you think of that?” She looked down, running a finger through a thatch of golden girls, her finger becoming soaked in the honey.

“Touch my breasts?” Usagi whimpered, her eyes clouded again with that need. “Please Rei-chan?”

Rei shivered, her bare chest sliding over Usagi’s has she took the tank top off completely. She began to touch her then, running her tongue over her nipples before clasping one of the breast and sucking the nipple in between her teeth. Usagi put an arm over her own mouth, moaning into the flesh. Rei grinned and a frenzy took her over. She began to suck and lick, one hand going down between her friend’s legs, brushing over the sensitive bud at her apex.

Usagi surged her hips sweat breaking out over her skin. Rei was ruthless. Watching the girl thrash with need made her own juices flow, made her body quiver with need. She didn’t stop. Several times Usagi tried to kiss her, tried to touch her back, but Rei needed this, needed to have control of her for a little while, to watch her thrash in pleasure. Usagi gave up fighting for the right to kiss or touch her back when Rei pinned her hands over her head, slashing her mouth over hers.

“I want you on my terms,” Rei had whispered into her ear, “Say that you’ll surrender…”

And the words, whimpered out over swollen lips, gave her a surge of satisfaction that she couldn’t ever remember feeling before. Rei shivered, then pulled Usagi up to sitting.

“I want to try something,” she told her. Usagi blinked, confused, her hands flat next to her.

“What is it?”

“You surrender, right?” Rei asked, excitement hoarsening her voice. Usagi nodded, eyes wide. Rei nodded and stood, opening up her closet and pulling her futon out of the closet, unrolling it with swift practice. Then she reached into the dark space and pulled out a small plastic tube. Usagi cocked her head, her knees drawn to her chest, one arm over her legs, the other on her cheek, curious. Rei lowered the lights and knelt on the futon, gesturing for Usagi to come closer. Obediently she crawled onto the bed with her. Rei put what was in her hand to the side and cupped her face. They kissed again, Rei drawing it out, relaxing her friend all over again.

Soon, Usagi was back on her back, legs spread wide as Rei stroked her with a thumb, her other hand on Usagi’s breast, teasing her back into a frenzy.

Usagi closed her eyes in bliss, her cheeks red with exertion. When something vibrating began to rub at her clit.

“Ah! Rei-chan!” She squeaked, eyes snapping open. She tried to sit up but Rei pushed her back down, catching her pleasured moans in her mouth. She pulled back, breaking the seal and looked up. Rei knew she must look crazed, partly because she felt crazed, crazed at the thought of someone taking away this moment. With every whimper, moan and sigh of pleasure that she wrung out, she felt vindicated, as if she’d found a purpose.

“It’s a vibrator,” Rei panted, shifting her own wet sex along Usagi’s thigh. “I want to make you come with it.”

Usagi blinked, feeling dazed but as the Rei made another pass with it, she shivered, and her sensitive and swollen breasts bounced as she whimpered. “It feel so amazing Rei,” Usagi said, her fingers curled into the futon next to her. Then she reached up, cupping Rei’s breast, eyes pleading.

“I want to touch you,” she begged. “I want to taste you.”

The way she begged, all sweet and needy, it relaxed Rei’s jealousy. If just for this moment, Usagi wasn’t thinking of any other, and that seemed to be all that she needed. She released her from the vibrator and guided her friend’s head down, laying out on the bed.

“Lick my pussy,” Rei ordered, her fingers laced in Usagi’s hair, voice gruff with need. At the bold order and dirty words, goose pimpled ran over Usagi’s skin, noticeable on her arms and back. But she was smiling, eager… _such a dirty and strange girl..._  Rei thought as Usagi settled between her thighs.

It was her turn to cry out, Rei realized. Usagi’s clever tongue lapped at the cream already there before slipping her hand over her thighs, widening her area of attack. She looked up through her golden bangs as Rei bit her lip, holding herself up on her arms watching. When Rei realized that Usagi was taken with looking at her, she reached her arm down, pushing Usagi’s face into her mound.

“I didn’t say stop,” Rei said, caressing her scalp.

After that, Usagi was a very good girl.

Rei finally gave up trying to sit and lay all the way back, allowing Usagi to pleasure her. She moaned, fingers knotting into the blankets at her side, thrusting her hips up for every touch and brush of Usagi’s tongue…when she felt that vibrator switch on again. Eyes wide she peered down and saw that Usagi, without releasing her seal on Rei’s pussy had reached over and turned on the vibrator.

“Usagi…” she groaned, putting an arm over her mouth to muffle the louder groan that came forth. Wet, slick fingers began to gently penetrate her as the vibrator did its work, shaking her up into a frenzy. One of her hands reached up, cupping her own breast and pinching it as Usagi panted, eager for Rei’s come, eager to see the orgasm that was promising to bring her to heaven.

“Rei? Can you come like this?”

Rei arched as Usagi rubbed the vibrator in a faster circle, fingers pumping swiftly. She closed her eyes and heard Usagi’s excited panting slow to a satisfied smile when Rei’s body answered that question for her.

Rei let her arms drop, breasts heaving as she tried to slow her breathing, tried to connect to the earth…when Usagi covered her, crawling close and cupping her face before kissing her.

Rei rolled over, legs tangling before slipping a thigh up against Usagi’s cleft. Almost immediately, Usagi began to buck against the leg, clinging to Rei with need, clinging to her shoulders. Rei shivered again, an aftershock from her own pleasure as she held the girl, stroking her hair in soothing circles, urging her with kisses and nips to her shoulder to come.

It wasn’t long before soon Usagi was shuddering, whimpering into Rei’s shoulder, fingers digging into Rei’s arms.

They relaxed and lay there for several minutes, breaths mingling.

“That was amazing, Rei…” Usagi breathed. “You made me feel so…” she shivered unable to find the words.

“I want to protect you,” Rei said, holding her close. “I feel so strange…like you and I knew each other before…a long time ago.”

Usagi looked up, stroking a few fingers over Rei’s cheek, eyes wide. “You think that we knew each other before?”

Rei shifted and then untangled herself. “One moment,” she promised, kissing her forehead. Usagi smiled. Rei slipped on a bathrobe and padded out carefully. When she returned to the room she had a bowl of warm water and some wash clothes. She sat on the bed and with careful motions cleaned Usagi off. When Usagi tried to reach for the cloth herself, Rei slapped her hand chiding, “No, I feel like I need this.” Mystified, Usagi laid back.

Only after Rei had cleaned her skin, reverently, moving the warm rag with worshiping circles, did she give herself a hasty rinse, turn off the light and snuggle in the bed with her.

Under the covers, tangled together, blonde and black hair fanned out above their heads, did Rei whisper, “I feel like you left me once before…for someone else.” She felt tears prick her eyes as she said the words, not understanding where they came from.

Usagi turned to face her in the bed, serious. “Rei. I promise you something, right here and now. I won’t leave and be with someone else without telling you first, ok? I won’t do that to you.”

Rei hesitated, wanting to believe it to be true. She nodded.

“And I promise that if you have to go…if you choose someone else…I’ll respect it.”

Usagi snuggled closer, face against Rei’s breasts. She sighed, content.

“Rei-chan…I have never felt so warm…”


End file.
